This invention is concerned with tilt rack apparatus and is more particularly concerned with a novel non-powered tilt rack.
Tilt racks, also referred to as tilt tables, are commonly used in industries such as manufacturing and warehousing for supporting various types of containers or other loads in a tilted position. For example, electrically or hydraulically powered tilt racks are employed with crates, boxes and baskets to aid in loading and unloading of parts.
The present invention provides a novel tilt rack apparatus that is simple, versatile, and economical and that is easy to operate and maintain. It is adaptable for use with many different types and sizes of containers. In a horizontal position, the tilt rack apparatus can be used as a transport cart or as a stationary work platform. In a tilted position it facilitates loading and unloading of parts, for example.
Briefly stated, in one of its broader aspects, a tilt rack apparatus of the invention comprises a base, a frame supported on the base for pivotal movement between a first, substantially horizontal position and a second, tilted position in which one end of the frame approaches one end of the base, a latch mechanism to releasably hold the frame in one or the other of the first and second positions, and a spring mechanism that moves the frame from the second position to the first position when the latch mechanism is released with the frame in the second position.